Moonlight
by cyrodilicbrandy
Summary: Sora and Kairi have been dating steadily for a while, and Sora thinks he's ready to ask her something. But when the time comes, will he be able to?


A/N~ Just a short piece of SoKai. A lot of people like One Mistake, but some don't like evil Sora. BOO! You suck! LOL JK, I love you really. So this is for those who like OM, but prefer a cute Sora-kins. Although this Sora is a little older. Maybe cute isn't the right word, but at least he isn't evil. Work with me here, people! xD ^-^ But of course, a huge thank you to EVERYONE who has read, and especially to those who review. I have regulars. [wink wink] Please enjoy this little cuddly thing. [Inspired by Moonlight, by Yiruma. Check it out!]

Sora sat on the curved trunk of the Paopu tree and gazed out at the fading sunset. The pink and purple light from the horizon set everything alight, and brought out the most beautiful colours in the sea. The waves were slow and lulling, and Sora wondered what it would be like to sleep on a bed that was carried along the waves. It would be amazing, he thought, but I would be lonely if I woke up and I was surrounded by nothing but ocean. Kairi would come too, of course. Thinking of Kairi, Sora's focus was brought back to him. Shouldn't she be here by now? I asked her to come just as the sun faded out...

He leapt feet forward from the trunk and stood up straight. He ran a hair through his spike, and started to pace, feeling even more nervous, now that he had to wait. He peered over the side of the circle that was connected to the island by the bridge and studied his reflection. He wanted to make sure he looked his best. He didn't notice, but others certainly did; Sora had changed immensely, physically. His face, no more the round and chibi-like shape that it had been in his teens, was now more angular. Not quite chiseled, but handsome. The shape of his face contrasted with his eyes. The deep yet bright blue was still there, and unlike the narrowing of Riku's green eyes as he aged, Sora's remained relatively large. Not orb-like, nothing like that, but they stood out, and drew people into them. Sora's hair had not changed at all. Still immune to water, it had remained in exactly the same style over the years, much to the amazement of Kairi.

He gave himself a cheesy grin, via his reflection, and started to pace again. Where was she?

'Sora?' He turned to the voice. There was no way he would ever forgot that voice.

It was Kairi, tilting her head and looking at Sora, amused.

Sora, of course, was staring at her, mouth unashamedly wide open. In his eyes, (and to most of the other guys on Destiny Islands) she was the most beautiful young woman anywhere. Kairi knew this, and tended to wear slightly unflattering clothing, hoping attention would be given to one of the other girls. It didn't work of course. This particular night, she was wearing an ugly brown knitted sweater that hung low to the knees, black leggings underneath. On any other girl, Sora would've thought it looked horrible. But it fits Kairi perfectly, he thought. Her hair was pulled back into an unusual ponytail; a few stray strands had escaped, and they hung down the side of her face elegantly.

Sora realized his mouth was still wide open, and he snapped it closed. 'Uh, sorry.' He apologised.

Kairi laughed and waved her hand casually. 'You're allowed to look, Sora.'

He rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. 'Yeah, but, I was practically drooling.' They laughed together.

'I think you're right.' Kairi pointed to the side of his mouth. Sora's eyes widened and he wiped at his lips. They were dry. He looked at his hands, puzzled, until Kairi let out a snort of laughter.

'Oh, Sora! I was joking!'

He flushed bright red and shuffled his feet. 'Yeah. I knew that.' He replied a little moodily, feeling stupid for being stupid in front of Kairi. He couldn't stop his lips push out into a pout, knowing that Kairi was never able to resist Sora's pout face.

'Ohh!' She rushed to him and hugged him tight. 'I'm sorry, Sora, I didn't mean to make you upset!' She wailed.

Sora snickered, and said in a sing-song voice. 'You fell for my pout~!'

Kairi narrowed her eyes and poked Sora, hard. He winced. 'Ow.'

'Well, that's what you get.' Kairi replied, and gazed at the last bit of sunset. 'What did you call me here for?'

Oh. Sora had almost forgotten. Surrepitiously, he felt in his pocket for the box, just to make sure it was still there. Box, check. 'I just wanted to ask you something.' He said quietly, saying 'something' like 'sump'n', the way he did when he was nervous.

Kairi turned her face away from the horizon, sensing Sora's nerves. 'What? You can ask me anything, you know that, Sora.'

He nodded. 'I know.'

She smiled softly in encouragement. 'So, ask me.'

Sora took in a deep breath, and started. 'Kairi. You know I've loved you forever. Like, foreverever. You are my...entire being. I live for you, if there was no you, there'd be no me, either.' He looked into Kairi's eyes, and she smiled again, a faint blush creeping along her cheeks. 'I love you, so much. I've been trying, trying so damn hard, to ask this, but usually I chicken out. And I won't this time.' Sora looked determined, and dug his hand into his pocket, and pulled out the velvet covered box.

Kairi watched with wide, unblinking eyes as he got down on one knee, opened up the box, and looked up into her face, his own eyes full of love and devotion.

His throat felt a bit dry, and he coughed once, quietly, before whispering.

'K-Kairi.' Another deep breath. 'Will you marry me?' That's it, you've done it, he thought. Now, the waiting. Sora started to shake. What if she said-

His thoughts were interrupted by Kairi, who had flung herself at him, a mixture of tears and laughter.

'Yes, Sora, yes! I will marry you!'

Sora blinked.

And he blinked again.

'Y-You will...?' He trailed off, sure that he'd heard wrong, and that Kairi was attacking him for thinking that she would want to marry him. Kairi turned his face to hers and kissed him gently.

'Yes.'

A rush of elation lifted Sora up, and Kairi in his arms, was lifted up too. He squeezed her gently, and felt the warm tears spill onto his cheeks. She said yes! Yes!

'I love you, Sora.'

'Kairi, I love you. So much.'

Both their hands started shaking when Sora tried to put the blue and silver engagement ring on Kairi's slender finger, but he didn't drop it. Finally, it slid on, a perfect fit. Sora leaned down and kissed Kairi's hand.

'My love...'

Kairi beamed and embraced him, and they both fell backwards. They stayed like that, laying down next to each other for the whole night.

Under the moonlight.


End file.
